Flatline
by SmokinItDude
Summary: It's funny how things can go from perfect to horrible in such a short amount of time—Toby Cavanaugh had a great life with his fiancé Spencer... until tragedies kept striking, leaving him with a dead look in his eyes that Spencer didn't know how to fix.


Chapter 1

_"Losing somebody so close to me was probably the hardest moment of my life. I loved him as much as I love my fiancé... and that's a really strong love."_

_"But you've gotten over him, right?"_

_"No. I never will."_

...

"I was looking at some halls online to have our wedding in," Toby Cavanaugh began, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. "I think it's about time that we start making the preparations."

"Eager beaver," she joked, kissing his cheek chastely. "We've got time! There's no rush to plan this thing. I want to make it perfect."

"Yeah, well, I want it to be perfect, too," he told her. "I just hope that perfect can come sooner. I like calling you my fiancé, but I'd rather call you my wife."

Spencer laughed quietly and said, "I promise we'll start our planning as soon as possible. But of course, we have as much time as we need."

He smiled at her, then offered her a hand to get up off of their sofa. He pulled her close enough to kiss her lips. She grabbed the collar of his button-up shirt as hard as she could in order to deepen their kiss. She ran her hand down to the first button she could reach, and eagerly undid it. When their kisses became more heated, Toby knew it was time to take her to the bedroom.

He lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He separated their lips for just a moment to smile at her while he carries her to their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and then jumped right on top of her to kiss her lips again. She licked her lips as she watched Toby unbutton his shirt in the blink of an eye, and then drop it on the floor.

Now shirtless, he kissed her again. They went into an intense make-out session, but were interrupted by the sound of Toby's phone ringing. He gave her an apologetic look, and then reached over to check who was calling.

"It's just Robin," he told her. "I'll call him back later."

"What if it's urgent?" Spencer asked, looking up at him.

"We have an even more urgent situation right here," he flirted. "Robin can wait, Spence."

She smiled, and then grabbed him so she could kiss him again.

...

"Hey, Aria," the brunette greeted, sitting down at her table in the small coffee shop. "What was the big emergency?"

"I have a love-life crisis," she told her best friend. "So, Jason called me the other day, and we talked and stuff... We met up at this restaurant, and we connected so well. It felt like a date. He told me he wants to get back together, too."

"I'm not seeing the crisis here, babe," Spencer said, laughing. "That's great if you want to jump back into a relationship with him. It's good. You've been single for a while."

"I know! The last guy I dated was Jake like six months ago. He was a good guy. It sucks he had to leave for a match," Aria got distracted. "Never mind that. Of course I want to get back together with Jason, but it's not that simple."

"Seems simple to me. He wants to get back together with you, you want to get back together with him," she said.

"Spencer, there's more," Aria stopped her. "I was set on telling Jason that I wanted to get back together with him today, but then there was a knock on my door. Guess who? Ezra!"

"Oh, drama," Spencer laughed. "I can already see where this is going."

"Yeah, it's obvious," Aria said, sighing. "So, Ezra told me he came back to Rosewood because he wants another chance with me. And now I'm caught in the middle of this. Jason doesn't know about Ezra's return, and Ezra doesn't know about Jason's return."

"Well, you need to make a choice, Aria. You can't hurt them and have both, so don't even try it," Spencer warned. "Just take some time, think about it, and choose one of them. I can't believe I came here to give you that lamely obvious advice!"

"Sorry. Did I cut your sexy time with Toby?" Aria joked playfully.

"You actually did! We were going for seconds, and then you call—" she began.

"Damn, you are NOT a prude anymore," Aria laughed. "No need for details, Spence. And I can't believe you just told me you were going for seconds with Toby. I can't even imagine that, and I don't want to."

"Get used to it. I hope you don't get too grossed out and skip my wedding or something," Spencer said, smiling.

"Spencer, even if you were marrying that gay guy named Johnny that you dated in high school, I would show up to your wedding. Hell, even if you were marrying a hobo you met on the street the day before the wedding!" Aria joked. "You're my best friend, and I'm coming to support you. It's a bonus that Toby's actually a good guy that I can stand to see my best friend marry."

"You are a sweet little thing," Spencer told her, pecking her cheek. "And don't worry, same goes for me. Whoever you choose, and maybe someday marry, I'll be there to support you. Jason, Ezra, street hobo, gay guy. Go for it. I'm your best friend."

Aria smiled at her and said, "Thanks for coming, Spence."

"Any time," she said.

...

"I've started working on the invitations, but we should probably set a date. The wedding planner got the format and design for the invitations, and I've started thinking of some ways to present it. But I haven't even started to look for a dress yet!" Spencer cried.

"Whichever dress you pick, you will look beautiful on our big day," Toby promised her, pecking her lips. "I'm glad you're finally getting started with the wedding preparations. I've been pushing at it for quite some time. What changed your mind?"

"Well, I love you, and I want to be your wife," Spencer told him, kissing him again.

"Good. I will get my tux as soon as you get your dress," Toby told her.

"So, what's life gonna be like after the wedding?" Spencer asked, taking both of his hands.

"I'm thinkin' we'll get out of this little place, get a big house, have a baby—that newborn with a six pack that we've been waiting for—and then have sex every night as husband and wife," Toby laughed.

"Toby," Spencer blushed, resting her head on his chest, "you sure are forward."

"Come on! We've slept together as girlfriend and boyfriend, fiancés, and now we're gonna be husband and wife. We're adults—we're official. Our adult sex life should be the best," Toby said.

"Oh my god," she laughed again, kissing his chin dimple lightly. "So, you're saying our sex right now isn't good enough?"

"Hell yeah it is! Our current standings are absolutely perfect, but as a married couple, it'll get even better. We can try new things," he flirted, winking at her.

"In all our years of being an on-and-off couple, I have never seen you talk like this before," Spencer said, slightly surprised.

"Well, we're adults now, Spencer. It's time we stop blushing and biting our lips and trying to avoid saying the word 'sex'. Sex, sex, sex, sex!" Toby exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"This is beyond weird," Spencer said, giggling.

"You're still childish if you think it's funny," Toby told her, raising his eyebrows. "Adult relationships are sexual. We're adults. It's not weird to be sexual. I mean, of course we are! We consummated our relationship in high school."

"Luckily, your phone is ringing, so I can get out of this weird conversation," Spencer said, smiling.

"Lucky duck," Toby said, kissing her forehead. "Love you, but this call actually seems important. It's the Rosewood Hospital."

"It's probably about Jenna, though," Spencer reminded. "She just got her eye surgery. Maybe it's the results if it failed or worked."

"If it is, then I hope it worked," Toby said, and then answered the phone. "Hello? Yeah, this is Toby Cavanaugh. What's going on?" He waited as the man at the hospital told him what was going on.

-Sir, I'm really sorry to have to deliver this news. I was about to call you to tell you that your brother Robin is in the hospital, but I was just informed that he passed away five minutes ago. I'm really sorry, sir... Sir?-

"T-thank you for calling me," he quietly said, his heart sinking. "Have a great day."

"Toby, what's going on?" Spencer asked, rushing up to him to take his hands. "Toby, talk to me!"

"They told me... they told me that Robin just passed away in the hospital," he told her with a dead look in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! FYI, there will be a lot of sudden deaths in this story, so hopefully you don't get too attached to certain characters (I won't say which ones). I know it seems happy and light right now, but this is just the beginning. It gets darker from this point on. This is NOT a fluffy story.**


End file.
